


To Come Home to You

by Dani_Chameleon



Series: Spencer Reid/Reader Things <3 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt and comfort, Other, Unknown Hurt, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Chameleon/pseuds/Dani_Chameleon
Summary: You have a rough day and Spencer takes care of you..
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid/Reader Things <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880266
Kudos: 45





	To Come Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for this fandom before- I haven't posted for a hot minute and just wanted to throw something out there so have this twenty minute piece of garbage :)
> 
> I love all of you who read but like I have hit a major writers block please be patient with me
> 
> Any of you who are hurting, just know it does get better <3
> 
> I just had a rough day and wanted to write some sort of comfort thing, just because I think Spencer would be so good an comforting people and because this just sounds really nice right about now
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

I walked into our apartment, my bag slung over my shoulder. I set it down in a chair, closing the door behind me. I rest my head against the wood for a few, heartbreaking seconds, trying to keep my breathing steady. Tears welled up in my eyes; frankly, it had been an awful day. I clutched at the fabric of my shirt, hoping it would somehow ground me, but to no avail. Hopelessly, I curled up on the couch in a shaking, crying, sad excuse of a person. A few minutes into my despair, I heard a voice. 

“Y/n, is that you?” He asked. I wiped my eyes and nose frantically, I didn’t know Spence was home. 

“Y-yeah-” I stammered, hoping he wouldn’t suspect anything. 

“That doesn’t sound like you…” He murmured. I turned my head down as he appeared beside me, “Hey… what’s wrong?” I avoided his gaze. 

“Nothing…” I whispered. I gave a short sigh. “Well… a lot… I just… don’t have the energy to talk about it right now.” I said. His hand was on the nape of my neck, 

“That’s okay, thank you for telling me that. That’s perfectly okay. What can I do to help you right now?” He asked. I thought for a few seconds, 

“You could…” I let the sentence briefly trail off. “Could you just… just be here?” I finally met his eyes, which looked back at me, filled with sympathy. 

“Of course, anything you need.” He sat next to me. “Touches?” He asked quickly. I nodded, 

“Please.” His hand was on my far shoulder, pulling me closer into him. I curled up into him, wrapping my arm across his chest to his opposite shoulder. I could hear his heartbeat against my ear. He unfolded a blanket and laid it across the both of us. I couldn’t help it as the tears rolled down my face, soaking into his t-shirt. Slowly, I escalated to full-on sobbing into him. He rubbed my shoulder slowly, pressing a kiss into my hair. 

“It’ll be okay… let it all out, I’m here for you.” He whispered soothingly, along with other short comforts. Soon, I calmed down enough to where I wasn’t crying. 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, looking at the marks on his shirt. 

“Don’t apologize, it’s okay. I’m glad you trusted me to be here for you.” He said. I nodded, 

“Then… thank you.” He nodded, 

“You’re welcome.” I closed my eyes for a moment. “Do you want to take a nap?” I thought over the idea, 

“If… would you be able to stay with me?” He nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Before I could get up, he lifted me and carried me to our shared bed. He laid down after setting me in the sea of blankets, wrapping his arms around me protectively. 

“It’ll be okay. This too shall pass.” I smiled softly. 

“Thank you, Spence.” I said after a minute. 

“Of course.” 

Another few minutes of quiet, only filled by the whir of the air conditioner. 

“I love you.” I whispered. I smiled, knowing he would say the cheesy line he’d used often,

“I love you too, to the moon and back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> QOTD: Favorite Character?
> 
> I feel like it's obvious for me- but Spencer is just *chef's kiss*
> 
> Please do not say anything that could spoil in the comments- I'm on season 4 episode 18- I know I just started shhh
> 
> I hope you lovelies have great days and are staying safe!


End file.
